Angels
by MidnightCrest
Summary: WAIT'I looked at her. 'Well..I just..I just..I want..' I was starting to get irritated, and so I turned to walk out of the door. 'I want to know my angel's name' I smiled at her question. 'My name is Sesshomaru.' (SessKag pairing)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please enjoy. And no I haven't forgotten, I know I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~~  
The flames were everywhere. Her mother's scream clung in the suffocating air. Where was she?! Ripping a piece of white cloth on her nightdress, she tore it, masking her mouth. It helped, yet she knew it wouldn't last long. Please, let her find her mother. A wood covered in dancing flames drops as gravity takes control. She dodges the offending wood. Not knowing. Not caring. She trudged on the once lively house, her family's house. Where was her mother! She wanted to give up. She wanted to stop and cry to vent her sorrow to Kami. Yet, she didn't stopped, her determination rewarded as the scream grew louder. Her fogged eyes searched the noise and found herself on the living room area. This was where her family would stay every Friday to watch a movie and just be a normal family. Troubles gone, only laughter could be heard at those fond days. She saw her mother, there. Her white pristine nightgown, so much like hers, was enveloped with the dark beauty of the flames.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" she cried. Her hand reaching for her. "Mama grab my hand. Mama, please!" Her mother was clutching the family photo. Her soothed face raining down tears, as hot as the flames around them.  
  
"All gone! All gone!" her mother cried hugging the frame furiously. She cringed at her mother's words. So, the rest were gone. Her grandpa, her father, and her brother. All of them gone.  
  
"Mommy!" She rushed to her mother and hugged her shaken form. The flames surrounding both woman. "Don't leave me Mommy. Don't leave me." Her cries were now soft, soon it became whimpers. She just wanted it to be over. Yet fate wanted her to suffer more as she was pushed harshly by her mother.  
  
"Leave!" her mother cried.  
  
"NO!" she wanted to die with her family.  
  
"Grant your mother's last wish honey," her mother said softly, her sanity back as she stood up, "Live and have kids. Have a family like ours honey. A happy family." The flames soon burned with great intensity. Her mothers last screams rang in her ears. She screamed with an overwhelming ferocity. Her family was gone. She succumbed to her failing body and reduce down to her knees. She would die here, with her family, her beloved family. She slowly falls, eyelids closed, her last sight were dark amber eyes, like the cursed inferno.  
  
* * * * *  
She wakes to a dark room. Was she dead? Is death coming for her? These were her thoughts as a large hand touched her cheeks. They were so warm, so unlike the flame which had surrounded her before. She placed her right hand over it, welcoming the warmth it radiated. She came a contented sigh. Is this how it feels when one is dead? She opens her eyes, and they laid on the most beautiful face she had ever seen. His hair was long, the color of an angel's wings. She fingered the object and it was soft. She meet his face, flawless, yet emotionless. His eyes amber held hidden gentleness. She smiled at him.  
  
"Are you my angel?" she asked. The stoic mask formed a smile.  
  
"Would you want me to be?" his voice held authority and male masculinity, but was soft and soothing. She nodded. "Very well." She cracked another smile.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"May I ask for what?"  
  
"For ending my misery. Will I meet my family soon?" The angel frowns and his smile turned into a sad one. She felt a tight knot on her stomach. "What's wrong?" She was worried at what caused her angel grief.  
  
"You won't be seeing your family for a long time." Her angel answered her solemnly. "Your still in the living." Her eyes bore acid tears. She start to shake her head furiously . No, he's lying. Then she stopped, why would my angel lie to me? My angel saved my life, should she be happy? She stopped thinking and just let her tears flow. Finally her eyes were dry. Her angel was still there. Watching her curiously. Her angel had saved her life, the life she wanted to escape, yet she couldn't stop her smile from forming. She shouldn't make her angel sad because of her. So she smiled at her savior, her angel, before falling asleep once again.  
  
******The Next Day, The Angel's POV*********  
  
I watched as the girl open her eyes slowly. What meet my eyes were gray, blue eyes. They had startled me at the first time I had seen it at that night. They were, dare I say it, beautiful. I haven't meet such eyes in a woman and I have met an immense amount of women. I own Youkai Corp. , one of the world's most prosperous company, making me the most wanted bachelor in Japan. Any woman would want to be in her place, but in a whole different situation. Inwardly I chuckled at the thought. I doubt that she was that kind of a woman. She was too innocent. Yes, innocent, as shown as what she had called me, her angel. I was called many things : cruel, ruthless, stoic, impassive, even a youkai, but never an angel. I wonder how long that will last after she truly knows me. My heart made a foreign emotion at the thought. I wonder why?  
  
"Rest well?" I asked the woken girl. She was startled at first at my voice, but soon calmed. She turned to me, with that smile I had witnessed the night before. People only smiled at me when they wanted something or if they would gain anything from me. Is the girl trying to gain something from me? The thought was preposterous. How can she want something from me if she doesn't even know who I was. Then why would she smile at me of all people? I should asked her someday.  
  
"No, I dreamt of my family," she answered sadly, those stunning eyes starting to water. Why did I have the sudden urge to go and comfort the girl. Luckily, I was more reserved than that. She started to wipe the tears irately. When done, she had that annoying, yet comforting smile on her face once again. "But then I dreamt of you and you somehow made all of my pain go away." I couldn't fight the smile from forming. I just have to smile at the girl.  
  
"Really?" I asked amusingly.  
  
"Uh huh," she nods vigorously, "you were so beautiful. You carried me in your arms as you took flight in the sky with your majestic wings." She looked at me, cocking her head downwards, her ebony hair cascading in the background. "And you are beautiful, more so than in my dreams." At those words she formed a red hue in her cheeks. "What I mean was that... you...my angel...beautiful...ah...I'll just stop talking right now..."  
  
"What a very interesting dream," I said as I thought how cute she looked as she blushed. Did I just say CUTE! My god, I need to get out of this room, the girl must be affecting my head. I was about to head out when I heard her call.  
  
"WAIT!" I looked at her. "Well...I just...I just...I want..." I started to get irritated, and so I turned to walk out of the door. "I want to know my angel's name!" I smiled at her question. She still intend to call me her angel.  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru," I answered.  
  
"You can call me Kagome." Kagome, I like it.  
  
A/N That's it, end of story. JK! There's more to come, with the right bribe, but for all of ye, I'll take reviews. I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. See-yah at the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: Hey, I just here to tell all of ye that I do not own Inuyasha, but there is still hope. I am the daughter of Rumiko Takahashi and very soon I will inherit all of her works. Isn't that the coolest? I'm kidding, I'm not even Japanese for goodness sake. I do wish I was Japanese. ::sighs:: Dreams are sometimes not meant to come true. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
*****Sesshomaru's POV*****  
  
It has been 2 weeks since she had come to live with me. She is annoying. She is persistent in getting what she wants, which tends to be insane. She is not a regular woman, that I know. I had offered jewels, clothes, any material objects that any possible women would crave for, but to my misfortune, she is far beyond an average woman. I remembered it like yesterday, which it was. It was Saturday, which were free days for me. For a boss, I tend to work the most. Note: find out what my workers actually do. For that day, I had wanted to spend some solitude in my study and just read some books. Solitude, that was one thing I haven't got the day she came. I'm starting to think that maybe I should have let the woman die, but no, it was the one day I was a in a happy mood because I had bought another business to add to my own. It had cost me millions, but it will grow and I'll be earning billions with the company. I'm getting out of subject.  
  
The woman, had again kept me away from my solitude. She had wanted to go out. I didn't stop her. It was high time she be acquainted with the outside world once again. What I hadn't accounted for was that I was to come. Me, come with her, it was lunacy! I had not stepped to her kind of world since I was a freshman in my college years. I denied her. I did not even let her speak, but I had ended on going anyway.  
  
- - - - Flashback - - - -  
  
I was reading one of my favorite book when she had bombarded my study doors.  
  
"Angel!" she cried, "There you are. I was wondering where you went. I looked everywhere. Nobody was telling anything." She pouted. "Your servants are teasing me again. I bet you put them up to with or better yet threatened them!" She placed both her hands on her hips, one side higher than the other. "Really, why can't you ever talk nice to anyone!"  
  
"They are servants and they are paid to obey me," I replied the woman. She still can't grasp the idea of servants.  
  
"But they have feelings too!" she countered.  
  
"This Sesshomaru do not care for their feelings," I answered calmly, to get her irritated. I seemed to enjoy seeing her mad, it was amusing.  
  
"Your not acting like an angel at all Sesshomaru!" she scolded at me, "An angel is nice and cares about everyone's feelings. . How can you not care about them. There really nice people. You should get to know them."  
  
"And you shouldn't lower yourself by associating with the likes of them," I did not like how she helps them do their work. They were servants and they were paid to do those works for her, not the other way around.  
  
"But their my friends!" she cried frustrating me, "your so mean Sesshomaru!"  
  
"I'm glad you had finally come to terms with that," To no reasons at all a jolt of pain reached my pumping heart. My heart seems to be doing new things since she came here.  
  
"Ah, don't say that Sesshou," she said as she took my book. Hey, I was not finish with that! "Your a very nice person, you just don't anyone to know!"  
  
"I do not know what insane babbling you are talking about woman," I was not nice, I was the mere opposite of that. This woman should know that since I had treated her the same way I had treated the rest of my acquaintances and she put up with me for two weeks.  
  
"Nuh uh. As much as you hate to admit it, you have a heart Sesshou. You are my angel. You treated me kindly when I lost my..." Oh no, I did not want to see her cry. I had watched her cry for too many times already during the first days she lived here. Maybe I should just have her brainwashed, then all her memories of her family would be gone. Yes, a bit extreme, but I had the money for it. In all honesty, I hate it when she cries.  
  
"Oh Angel, I miss them so much!" She seem to have inhuman speed when she cries since in minutes she had me in a fierce hug, which didn't do well since I was sitting down. If anyone was to barge in at this moment they would have think way too much out of this, but does the woman care about reputation, nope. Awkwardly, I returned the hug and felt too comfortable for my own good. I closed my eyes and inhaled her. She smells nice, like a rainforest after a day of a soak in the rain. "Angel, why did they leave me?" I was startled out of my reverie at her question.  
  
"I don't know Kagome," I answered her truthfully. She gasped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You called me Kagome," she seemed astounded. Does she think that I am incapable of knowing her name, she had said them enough.  
  
"What angel would I be if I had forgotten your name, Kagome." She smiled at me and new tears formed, yet I felt no pain at her newly watered eyes.  
  
"Oh Angel!" she gave another fierce hug around my neck, "I Love You!" I was shocked. I was beyond shocked. Why does this woman seem to awaken so many new emotions for me?! I couldn't answer her. I did not know how to answer her. "You saved me from death and even as much as I try to hate you, I can't because your my angel. Your the person I have learn to love, to care about. You are my best friend." What did she say?! She loved me as a friend not as a potential lover. Have I become such a moronic man to think that or did I believe that because that's what I wanted. No, love was a weakness and in my life status, I can't have a weakness. I would die for such a weakness.  
  
"Angel what's wrong?" A worried voice broke my barrier. I found her face looking at me full with concerned. I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Kagome," I answered, my words lifeless. My words did not ease her concerned. She holds my right cheek with her hand.  
  
"Angel, tell me what's wrong. You seem so sad. I don't like seeing you sad, Sesshou." She was telling the truth, I knew that. She would never lie to me, I knew that. I smiled at her and she worked to a wider smile. "When you smile Sesshou, you really look like my angel. My ice cold angel, who's afraid to show his real self to the world."  
  
"Why did you come here anyway?" I asked her, as I looked at her new location. She was seating at my lap. Her head leaning on my chest and her legs dangling at the side of my feet.  
  
"I wanted to go outside," she answered. That's all! Everything that happen was because she wanted to go outside. Oh god, must this girl always have to do the long way out of everything, entertaining yes, but way too long.  
  
"Then why don't you?" I asked her, then it suddenly hit me, she needed money.  
  
"I am, but you have to come with me," she flew out of my lap and grasp my hand with both of hers. "Come on!" She pulled me, and reluctantly I was off my seat.  
  
"Woman, this Sesshomaru does not go out in public places. It is below a person such as myself." She had the nerve to roll her eyes on me.  
  
"Great, my Angel's gone and out comes the ice prince," She sounded irritated.  
  
"Woman, get use to what I really am," I answered her, "can't accept it, then back off."  
  
"Oh, I'm kidding, Sesshou," she still insist on pulling my hand toward the door, "you are my angel a combination of an ice prince and a charming knight. That's what makes you, Sesshomaru, my angel." I looked at her. She was indeed crazy. No matter how cruel I am to her, she still insist on calling me her angel. "Now, come on!" Soon we were out of the house.  
  
"Ah, where exactly are we going?" I asked her.  
  
"It's a surprise!" I was suspicious at her. She would not have the opportunity to reserve dinner. She doesn't have any money. Her outfit was a t-shirt and jeans with a flare in the end. "Really, Sesshou, your so slow!" She had stopped pulling me after reaching the door. "Come on!" I looked at her waving for me to hurry. It was starting to get dark. How long did we actually stayed in my study?  
  
"It's dark, maybe you should wait tomorrow for your surprise," I asked her.  
  
"No! It's just perfect, now come on!" I looked at her. What plans does she have for me? I looked at her again. "Stop staring! I'm not going to try and hurt you for god sake! Now come on!" I wasn't entirely convinced on that part. She had tried to choke me in several occasions when I had purposely tried to irritate her, it's just so addicting making her mad, I couldn't help it, it's so easy to do. "Damn Sesshomaru!" Better hurry, a mad Kagome is a very dangerous Kagome. She doesn't actually have the strength to be dangerous, but she have the loudest voice that I've heard. With her in the house, my ears might turn deaf before I'm old.  
  
"Woman, do you not know the concept of patience," I said to her as I grab my leather coat.  
  
"Screw patience!" She rushed at the steps and practically hauled me to the silver limo. "Steve you know where."  
  
"How do you know Steve," I asked her, for all I know, she had never went outside.  
  
"He does eat inside the house Sesshou," she answered, "really, you sure need to know your servants more."  
  
(A/N: For now on, I'll be putting S or K when they talk. It's takes too long to say I said or she said, kay.)  
  
S: "And I told you before that it is below me."  
  
K: "You think everyone is below you!"  
  
S: "Now your getting it."  
  
K: "I'm I below you."  
  
S: "Of course."  
  
K: "What! No way! I ain't below you! "  
  
S: "Let me see. I'm a billionaire. I saved you, meaning I own you."  
  
K: "You own me?"  
  
S: "In my concept, yes." I looked at her form. She had gone extremely quiet after I had enquired I own her. Was it that bad if I do own her? Any woman would want to be own by me. They would beg to be in her situation. Then again, she isn't a regular woman. Her arms propped down in the arm seat. I heard her sigh.  
  
K: "Nobody can own me."  
  
S: "Why's that?"  
  
K: "Because of what I am. My family died because of what I am! Anybody who I care about dies because of what I am! Do you know I only had one boyfriend. It was my senior year in high school. I really liked the guy. My father warned me to never fall in love with one, but you know me, I just had to disobey him. You know what I got in return, him in my hand, dead. I could still remember it. Another one to put in my nightmare chart. The only good part that happen because of what I am is you. Oh my, I've talk too much. Were already here, Sesshou, come on." She grabbed the door and pushed. I just stared at her. She had become sad and back to her usual self in seconds. What kind of woman was she?! And what she said had surprised me. What did she mean of what she was. What? Can a human be a what? I wanted to think this over, but of course the woman wouldn't let me. She placed her head on the inside of the limo. "Come out or I'll drag you out." I was not about to be drag out by a woman way shorter than myself in public and so reluctantly I pushed the door. "Well, what do you think."  
  
S: "Are you insane woman?" She didn't seem to be paying attention to me. She was talking to Steve. At that thought a pang of jealousy came to me. Does this woman never cease on creating new emotions for me?! And why I'm I even jealous?! I don't give a damn on who she speaks to. And why did she chose to go here at all places. A person with my status shouldn't even step at a place like this.  
  
K: "Sesshou, you ready? I told Steve to pick us up at 11."  
  
S: "I am not going to this place."  
  
K: "Sure you are."  
  
S: "If you wanted to go out, I'll take you somewhere you should go. Now, let's go."  
  
K: "No can do. Steve left already."  
  
S: "I have other rides."  
  
K: "You don't have a phone with you." Damn it she was right. Why do I seem to forget my essentials when I actually need the damn thing. Well, I can always use the...payphone. Then again, the thing has been touched from too many people for my own liking. If I do go, I'll be staying in her company for 4 hours in this rundown place. What to pick. "For peaks sake Sesshomaru, let's go! If you don't come, I swear I'll scream! Or worse, I'll cry!" That got me there. Her crying was not something I'll want. I hate the woman!  
  
S: "Very well." She clapped her hands happily as she took my right hand. I hate to admit it, but this was oddly comforting.  
  
K: "Oh, you'll love it here Sesshou! I've never been here before, have you?"  
  
S: "This Sesshomaru have never lower himself to go to such a place."  
  
K: "Then this will be our first time. Were going to have so much fun!" I looked at her in the corners of my eyes and saw her eyes full with laughter. It sickened me to see a person like that, but to her it seem fitting. And I actually believed her. Maybe I will have a good time.  
  
A/N: This have come to be a very long flashback and it isn't over yet! Wanna know where exactly had Kagome taken Fluffy? Sorry, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to know, kay?! Review and Sayonara! 


End file.
